narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamui Uzumaki
| affiliation = | previous affiliation = | team = Jinchuriki Squad 2 | previous team = Team Shikamaru | occupation = | previous occupation = }} | classification = , }} | host = | hidenjutsu = }} }} '' * *'' '' * * * * * * ( ) * * * * * *'' '' * * * * * * * * * * }} Kamui Uzumaki (うずまき神威, Uzumaki Kamui) is a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure, the second heir to the Uzumaki Clan, and the son of Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno-Uzumaki. Appearance Kamui resembles his father Naruto Uzumaki greatly. He has the same blue eyes and similar blonde hair. His hair, however, has been sun-bleached and his skin is much more tan from his training in the desert. Kamui wears tannish cloak with orange swirl marks on the sholders, a replica of the First Hokage's necklace, and a black, sleeveless shirt. For pants he wears a slate grey version of his father's, using a tarnished bit of his childhood blanket as a belt. On his hands he wears cloth gauntlets the same color as his cloak. On his belt, Kamui has a water bottle. Personality Generally, Kamui's personality resembles that of his dad. He is care-free, a prankster, and gets along with anyone. However, when he is enraged or insulted, he throws small tantrums like his mother. He also inherited his mom's brains, making him a brillient stratigist. His brain power has greatly increased after some private training with his sensei, Shikamaru Nara. History Kamui was born on April 9th after his father had been Hokage for a year. He spent his childhood training with Naruto and Sakura, learning their fighting styles. At age 7 it was discovered he had the "Wind" Chakra Nature, much to his father's delight. He spent the next 4 years attempting to learn various wind jutsu. One day during training, and Kamui's Rasengan exploded and killed his dad, releasing the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. A sealing team arrived and, with Kamui's consent, sealed the demon in the boy. Kamui devoted his life to following in his father's footsteps. He joined Squad 72 with team-mates Suiton Yuki, Kin Hyuga, and sensi Shikamaru Nara. Up until his 13th birthday, Kamui trained and did missions with these three. He was then promoted to chunin and was offered to be the new Hokage, Kakashi Hatake's, official bodyguard. Kamui declined and stated that he had much more training to do before he was ready for anything that major. He left for the desert the next day with the Two Great Toad Sages, focused on learning how to control the Nine-Tails. He spent two years in that desert, and has returned to discover his mother recommened him to be a jonin. He accepted, and now does many S-Class missions for the village. After being a jonin for a while, a girl by the name of Tea Ushioni was sent to fight him to see if she was good enough to become a jonin. Kamui defeated her, but then he forfeited, saying "She's good enough." He smiled at her then walked off. After Killer B went back to the Land of Lightning for unkown reason's, Tea Ushioni was placed on his team, Jinchuuriki Sqaud 2. Abilities Kamui has become a powerful shinobi. While not as powerful as his father, he is much more cunning. He is able to calculate five moves ahead of his opponent, using about twenty different factors, such as distance and terrain. He has also made his abilities with the Tailed Beast Cloak much more effective. Kamui may remain in this mode for extended periods of time, due to his alliance with the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. However, his capabilities with Sage techniques were horrible, so much so that he cannot use any form of Sage Mode at this time. He also has the tendency to become over-confident during battle, causing harm both to himself and allies. Trivia *Kamui's Nine-Tails Chakra Mode takes a different form than his father's did. Instead of flickering flames, the chakra comes off as wisps of wind.